


轮子村与虎子村

by Soramizu



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 威红, 擎声, 补通, 通补, 铁救
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 两村的乡村爱情故事CP可能会继续增加





	1. Chapter 1

山里有两个村，产粮大村轮子村，还有采矿大村虎子村。  
轮子村村支书是上面下来的，以前是档案管理员，根红苗正，下来轮子村几万年后提拔成了村支书，深受广大机民群众爱戴。  
虎子村村长威震天原本是个矿工，后来反抗欺压他们的镇长和矿场头子，镇长下台后他带领一群群众在矿场安家成立了虎子村——全村群众构成也都是矿工、贫民、流浪汉，大部分机一辈子都是劳力，文化程度捉急。  
轮子村一直觉得虎子村走上了错误的道路。  
虽然在那之后虎子村也稳定下来搞起了生产，但轮子村和虎子村一直有矛盾，而且矛盾由来已久，久到大大小小的事儿都成了传说，两村听风就是雨，有事就闹群众矛盾，有时候还大打出手，尤其是轮子村村支书擎天柱和虎子村村长威震天。这事儿据说和威震天以前同擎天柱关系不错有关，然而在擎天柱被提拔成村支书，他们的关系就恶化了。威震天觉得擎天柱是政府的走狗，擎天柱觉得威震天专制，两机从青春的十八万岁一直针锋相对到现在。用轮子村妇女主任阿尔茜的话说就是你们两个可能这辈子都停留在十万岁了，能不能有点出息长大点。  
然而不管怎么说，擎天柱毕竟是根红苗正的村支书，就是觉得威震天从作风到办事哪里都有问题。  
阿尔茜摇摇头说你们可能还得再长个几十万年。

虎子村成立没几万年来了个大学生，擎天柱觉得很不妥，他一直觉得威震天存在贩卖机口的嫌疑，比如声波，十里八乡都知道能干的生产能手，能干少言什么都知道，但是连个小学文凭都没有。两个村里甚至没机知道他是哪里来的，就知道在威震天当上虎子村长的时候就已经跟着他干了，并且包揽了从宣传委员到妇女主任一系列与民生息息相关的工作。  
“声波一定是威震天从哪里拐来的。”擎天柱十分肯定。“你看看威震天都怎么对他的！他同时干了好几份工作！还让他带那么多孩子！”  
“大哥，说了很多次了声波家的孩子都是他自己大马路上捡来的所以自己带，还有他干好几份那是因为虎子村有这个能力的少。”  
“他们村一个女机没有居然还有有个妇女主任的职位！这简直是司马昭之心啊！”  
“这只是政府安排的职位和威震天完全没关系啊大哥！”  
总之，擎天柱看威震天也不顺眼——可能以前顺眼过，不过那已经是他十八万岁的时候了。  
说远了，虎子村来了个大学生那事，擎天柱是真的觉得威震天去贩卖机口了——威震天进城开会去了，顺便给村里机捎点东西回来，结果一去就是一个月，回来的时候领了个大学生回来，说来帮村里搞生产。如果到这一步倒也算了——  
“哟，威震天边上这小飞机哪儿来的，长得真好看。”烟幕在村口车站看见威震天的时候随口对旁边当初还只是个小同志的热破说了句。  
“好看吧？”虎子村村长扭头冲两位小年轻咧嘴一笑。“大城市青丘来的，大学生，本事可大了。”  
“你找了个大学生来搞生产建设？”  
“当然。”  
“我才不信你有那个本事。”  
“我本事大了去了。”虎子村的拖拉机来了，威震天两下上去，把小飞机也拽上去。“这是我媳妇，还有，过两天办婚礼我是不会给擎天柱发请柬的。”  
拖拉机冒着黑烟突突突突开走了，烟幕和热破面面相觑了半分钟，跳起来就往村支书办公室跑。  
“大哥！大哥不好了！”  
“威震天从青丘拐了个大学生！要跟人家结婚！”  
“他还说不请你参加婚礼！”  
“大哥！”  
“大哥——”  
虎子村村长开会从城里拐来个大学生当媳妇这还得了？！擎天柱一拍桌子：“不行，还有没有法律了！我得跟威震天好好谈谈！”  
办公室其他机都在跟烟幕和热破打听：“哎那小飞机长啥样？好看不？”  
“哎呀贼俊，青丘来的，听说青丘的飞机都是军品，一个个好看着呢！”  
“而且还是大学生，说是来帮虎子村搞建设。”  
“你说威震天哪里好看了，那铁桶头居然能骗个小飞机下嫁到村子里给他搞建设当媳妇。”烟幕摸着下巴。“他那漆我一眼就看出来了，可是上等货，身上那蜡味儿可香了，估计人家家里还挺有钱，居然愿意跟他这个大铁桶。”  
“你居然还闻到人家身上蜡味了？”  
“脑补的。”  
“啧。”  
擎天柱第二天拎着公文包亲自去虎子村找威震天，一推村长办公室门就看见屋里三架小飞机排排坐，红色的那个正在介绍另外两位，看他进来三架飞机齐齐扭头，三双光学镜看着他眨巴眨巴。  
“有事就说。”威震天从公文中抬头，甚至没跟他吵架。“我今天有点忙。”  
擎天柱带上门就走了。  
“这个威震天，昨天拐了一个大学生，我今天去找他，发现他屋里有三个！”擎天柱回到了轮子村自己的办公室里。“三架小飞机！怕是把人家全家都骗来了！”  
热破把水壶墩在炉子上，一听这话扭头出去了。  
“你说什么？！擎天柱今天去找威震天，结果推门发现他床上躺了三架飞机？！”背离从柜台后面给他拿了一盒能量巧克力棒，“普神啊！他把人家兄弟三个全骗来当媳妇了？！”  
“真的，大哥还在办公室里生气呢。”热破拆开包装盒往嘴里塞了一根。“这个好吃，还有别的口味吗？”  
“有，草莓味的你要吗？”  
第二天下午整个轮子村都通过小卖部知道了擎天柱有事去找威震天结果一推门发现他在和三架飞机滚充电床的事情——还是青丘来的大学生，有钱机家的F15，大家自行查找了机体图片后纷纷表示太好看了，威震天一定是参与了拐卖机口。  
后来威震天知道了只是表示随他们说去，我威震天还怕轮子村造的谣？我和擎天柱吵的最凶那几年他们连我当初和奥利安搞出过私生机的事儿都传过，甚至声波也躺过枪，说轰隆隆和迷乱是我的孩子，现在这都算个啥。  
当年还年轻的惊天雷听了寻思看来是常事了也就没在意，结果他至今没有找到对象。

红蜘蛛和威震天结婚之后当了文书，计生委主任和妇女主任，主要职责是当村长秘书。而声波则因为终于可以不干这个没什么意义的妇女主任而觉得开心，一门心思搞他的宣传和出纳去了。红蜘蛛对此没什么话说，闲职的好处就是结婚这些年他就想着什么时候自个儿能当村长，每天做十五个伟大畅想，想着带领虎子村大力发展经济，一跃成为万元村，虎子集体奔小康。不过他家老头身体挺硬朗，红蜘蛛寻思了一下，怕是没个几百万年一千万年的他死不了，当村长有点困难。  
后来红蜘蛛想了想，去了趟轮子村。  
“大夫，问你点正经事。”红蜘蛛在救护车的诊所里坐下。“我想治治威震天。”  
“怎么的了？”  
“我想拜托你帮帮我，采取点措施——有一些关乎我们虎子村——也可能和你们轮子村有关系的事。”他目光坚定，表情革命。“都因为那个该死的威震天。”  
救护车摸摸下巴，在红蜘蛛的目光里思索一阵，提笔开了药方，让他到救护员那里拿药。  
“可恶的威震天。”红蜘蛛拎着药对救护车点点头。“感谢你不计前嫌，救护车。”  
“他老头肾虚而已，至于吗？”救护员看着红蜘蛛郑重道谢离去，挠挠头。“看他天天吵着要当村长让威震天去死的，我都没想到他们感情这么好。”  
红蜘蛛到底是个地质学家出身，他至今不明白为啥他家老威头那两个月勇猛过人，难道他对毒药免疫？  
不过不管怎么说，他也至今没当上村长。


	2. Chapter 2

和虎子村不一样，轮子村不缺大学生，他们甚至教育出过大学生。救护车就是个例子，他在医学院的时候可是优等生，自个儿诊所里挂满了十里八乡的病机送来的锦旗，“妙手回春”“医者仁芯”“悬壶济世”等等锦旗挂满了一整面墙。村里人人都说好，人人都喜欢救护车。  
开废品回收站的千斤顶也这么觉得，他表示要是没救护车轮子村可能不会出他这么个大发明家。那阵儿他们还年轻，红蜘蛛刚嫁给威震天不久，救护车还没觉得一村的机都是傻逼的时候。  
“你再把胳膊炸断了，我就给你拿根绳儿捆脖子上，你自个儿上城里医院接去。”救护车愤愤地说。“我一年用掉的螺丝钉一半都在你身上。”  
旁边铁皮戳戳他，笑嘻嘻问那啥能给我看看胳膊吗，闲着没事陪飞过山和大黄蜂他们玩的时候拧着了……  
“行啊，你这没大问题。”救护车摸摸铁皮的关节，掏出个大号的扳手。“我给你正正螺丝就行。”  
接着村诊所里传来了铁皮的惨叫声。  
“太惨了。”千斤顶摇摇头，回他屋里继续搞发明创造。“看起来老救今天心情不大好。”  
“老救，下手轻点，明天铁皮还得跟我去镇上一趟！”擎天柱冲诊所里喊了一嗓子。  
“救护车，老救！老救疼！真的疼啊啊啊嗷嗷嗷——”  
“闭嘴。”救护车拧开铁皮肩膀上的螺丝，双手按住了嘎巴掰了几下，铁皮叫的更大声了。“说了你给我闭嘴，我这正螺丝手法没几个机享受过，这才给你摸摸，你别跟我叫的跟踩了输出管似的。”  
“享受？！”铁皮挣扎了一下。“享受？！”  
“你以为正螺丝手法很好学？你们就知道我一按疼疼疼，有毛病才疼知不知道？”救护车又拿起扳手拧开铁皮另外一个肩膀的螺丝，铁皮现在觉得自己爬不起来了。“你看你这肩膀——哟呵真硬，放松我给你按一下。”  
村诊所传来的铁皮的惨叫更大声了。  
“老救啊，老救！”有机在外面敲门。“轻点吧老救，铁皮叫的太惨了！”  
“你还要不要我给你正螺丝？”救护车停下了，低头看着铁皮。“你这肩膀疼了好久了吧？”  
“疼多久我忘了，你刚刚差点把我疼死。”  
“继续趴着。”  
“等等——嗷！”  
救护车双手按着铁皮另一个肩膀一掰，嘎巴一声，他以为自己要和手臂说拜拜了。  
“哎哟老救！”  
“闭嘴。”救护车给他揉了揉肩膀。“还疼不？”  
铁皮选择装死。  
“铁皮，铁皮？”  
“下线了。”  
“装什么下线，起来。”救护车给他上紧了螺丝，顺手点了点润滑油。  
“我就想让你给我看看胳膊。”铁皮爬起来。“结果你差点把我拆了。”  
“大白天的拆什么拆，思想肮脏。”救护车把扳手收起来。“我给你看了看关节，把你那点儿有点错位的地方全正过来了。你要不喊疼我本来想给你做个推拿的——”  
铁皮立刻躺下。“我准备好了。”他说。“来吧。”  
“……你给我起来。”  
“救护车。”  
“起来。”  
“老救。”  
“起来听见没？”  
“阿救。”  
“铁皮我数到三——”  
“救救~”  
救护车哆嗦了一下。  
“要不你躺下我给你推拿一下？”  
“铁皮你别以为流氓罪现在废除了你就能随便耍流氓。”  
“瞎说我在外面从来不这样。”  
“铁皮——”  
“老救！我听不到铁皮的声音了！”门外又有机在敲门，这次救护车听出来了，像是探长。“铁皮还活着吗！”  
铁皮拉着救护车的手摸了半天，爬起来出去，拽着门外来找他的探长俩人回村委会去了。救护车把自己的扳手收好，往椅子上一坐，继续看自己的医学文摘。  
这个下午可真是安详。

说到大学生，就不能不提通天晓。  
通天晓不是村里第一个大学生，也不是最聪明的，但一定是最牛逼的那个大学生。要说聪明村里出来的科学家感知器那要说第二没人敢说第一，更别说后来他还从科学院的煅金实验室拐回来个小诸葛。但是牛逼这种形容词一般和有出息挂钩，有出息一般和学历还有工作挂钩。  
通天晓是个法学硕士生，上学时候学习好，成绩好，全班头一个入党的，毕业之后直接就在市里工作。这几年一直积极工作，努力进取，每年都是赛博坦司法机关书法大赛第一名。  
通天晓是热破的偶像。  
前两年发生了一次人事调动，他直接调到国外当国际检察官去了，这事儿轰动了全村。当时这事儿传回来还是他打电话告诉了他哥擎天柱，本来就是市里工作，这会马上就要上任回不去了就打了个电话，结果硬是被村里人拽着挨个通话三小时，搞得他大脑模块差点爆炸。  
“我真为你感到骄傲。”擎天柱说这话的时候铁皮和千斤顶正在外面噼噼啪啪放鞭炮庆祝。“大家都这么觉得。”  
“铁皮！你上次腌的能量块呢？”  
“工作调动而已，哥，不至于的。”  
“老千！把我上次搁你地窖里的陈年能量矿拿出来！”  
“我咋不记得我地窖里有你放的能量矿？”  
“放进去好些年了，那还是通天晓考上大学的时候我放里面的。”  
通天晓已经想挂电话了。  
“老通！老通你听我说！”电话被热破一把抢过去，擎天柱也正好出去看看。“老通！你什么时候走？”  
“后天。”  
“你什么时候回来？”  
“我不知道，不过我每年都有假期，你——”  
砰！  
“老千！”  
“真不是我干的！”千斤顶举起双手以证清白。  
“阿救！能量矿我找出来了！现在敲碎吗？”  
就在通天晓觉得音频接收器快聋了的时候，在门口看热闹的收音机又放起了《常回家看看》。  
“你说什么？”热破没听清。“你再说一次？”  
“我说——”  
“啥玩意儿？”  
“——你党校考试过了吗！”通天晓大声喊起来。  
“过了！你放心！上面还说让我回村里当副书记给大哥打下手！”噪声太大，热破不由自主扯着发声器喊起来。“过段时间上岗！我身份证已经改名了！”  
“改成什么了？”  
“你猜？”  
“那我挂了。”  
“诶诶等等老通！”电话那边没动静了。“我说我说，别挂啊！老通！亲爱的——”  
啪嚓！  
擎天柱手里十块钱买的陶瓷茶杯摔了。  
通天晓是热破的偶像——擎天柱之前是这么以为的。


	3. Chapter 3

通天晓和热破这事儿擎天柱是真不知道，他知道热破在镇上上高中的时候总喜欢找通天晓教他写作业，也知道热破喜欢在桌子上乱刻——这毛病导致后来村小学一度没有能用的桌子，都被他霍霍了——。他知道这几年他们关系不错，但是热破叫通天晓亲爱的，这是他万万没想到的。  
在摔了茶杯之后他第一个反应是把热破抓到里屋聊聊，而热破在坚持了四十秒后就全都交代了，包括死皮赖脸要通天晓帮他做高中假期作业的事。  
“高二！”擎天柱一拍桌子。“你高二的时候成年了吗就搞对象？！”  
“……这得看大哥你的成年是说几万岁……”  
“一百八十万——这不是重点！你居然高二就和通天晓谈恋爱了！”  
“我——”  
“你当时还在上学！”  
“我错——”  
“而且你居然让他给你写假期作业？！”  
热破寻思了一下他大哥到底是因为谈恋爱生气更多一点还是让通天晓给他写作业生气更多一点。  
“通二他长这么大就没干过这样的事儿补天士！他从小都没抄过作业！抄都没给别人抄过！更别说替别人写作业了！”  
——好吧他懂哪边更多点了。  
他和通天晓谈上恋爱纯属于意外加死皮赖脸。通天晓刚工作那会儿他和大黄蜂还在县里念高中，离着城里也不算太远，有时候周末他干脆就赖在通天晓那里，说是缠着他辅导功课。擎天柱也不知道他们什么时候这么熟了，他一开始以为热破这孩子还挺聪明，知道找谁帮忙辅导。  
现在擎天柱十分怀疑他当初到底是不是在学习，虽然考试成绩总还可以，但他现在总觉得哪里不对劲。  
“……那你在党校——”  
“这个我可不敢！”热破——现在他改名叫补天士了——立刻否认。“我找通二监督我背党章，但是我绝对不会让他帮我过考试，我要敢有这个心眼他第一个就得抡锤子揍我。”  
五分钟后电话响了。  
“哥。”通天晓在电话那头说。“别怪热破。”  
一记直拳打得擎天柱胸口疼。“你们就这么觉得我已经接受了？”他问。“迪恩你以前不这样的。”  
“我还以为你支持自由恋爱。”  
“我要和你好好谈谈，通天晓。”  
补天士心里咯噔一下。  
“你为什么要替热破写作业？”  
——行了，村支书，知道你注重下一代教育了。  
“……迪恩，你有想法就告诉我。”村支书揉揉脑门。“你以前从来不这样。”  
“……说实话。”通天晓沉默许久，开口说到。“他写字太难看了，真的太难看了……我看着那个崭新的假期作业本我都觉得心痛。”  
擎天柱机生第一次思考要不要把亲弟弟送去城里大医院看看他晚期强迫症的问题。  
“但是我就给他写过一个暑假。”通天晓顿了顿。“……还有一个寒假。”  
“我还以为他平时的作业都是你写的。”  
“不可能的。”通天晓立刻回答。“后来我禁止他来办公室找我了。他在我这里写了三回作业，刻了我半边办公桌。”  
“你还带他去办公室？？？？？你带他去你办公室谈恋爱写作业？？？？？”  
“大哥，你这个标点符号使用不符合规范——”  
——哦，天啊，老通你别再纠结这个问题了。  
新进党员补天士有点绝望。

擎天柱在谈恋爱这件事情上不是很擅长。  
他当然也谈过，在两村传说中的十八万岁的时候。那时候他还是一个普通的档案管理员，刚调到了轮子村，就在那儿他遇到了当时还是矿工的威震天。那时候还没有虎子村，矿场位置很偏，但是机少，风景也还行，擎天柱还叫奥利安·派克斯，威震天的脑袋还没有那么像水桶。  
——那个时候多好啊。那个时候奥利安还年轻，威震天会写诗，他因为那个时候的威震天关注底层人民疾苦而关注到了他，那是一段充满了革命情谊的感情——虽然到了现在他只想一拳捶爆当初的自己。威震天不再是当初的威震天了，他不再写诗，不再有理想，骗大学生来村里给他当老婆，据说还天天打人家——红蜘蛛在家里被家暴的传言传得轮子村都信了，据说威震天打他，换着花样打，打后挡板掰机翼，甚至当着别人的面就说要拆了他。  
事实上这事的确存在，不过那差不多都来自他每天想宰了的自家老头的报复，威震天在家被折腾的也不轻快。擎天柱是典型的光吃过猪肉，没见过猪挨揍。  
说远了，总之现在的擎天柱已经忘了自己有多久告别爱情了。严格来说补天士在追通天晓这方面表现得还不赖，要知道大概不知道多少万年前，还是他女朋友的艾丽塔批评他没有情调。而现在，他在得知了亲弟弟通天晓和他的接班人补天士之间的事情，只想一个人静静。  
他爬了附近最高的地方，虎子村矿场上头的小山包，那里景色不错。刚一屁股坐下来他就听到了隐隐约约的古典乐，结果发现了坐在更好地方的声波，胸前磁带仓转悠转悠的正在播放音乐。  
“你在干什么？”  
“听音乐。”  
“不回家听？”  
“孩子们在充电。”  
擎天柱沉默了一会儿，挪挪位置在声波旁边坐下了。  
“古典乐挺好听的。”  
“嗯。”  
“收音机最近天天放常回家看看。”  
“挺好。”  
“不好，一点都不好。我现在觉得古典音乐洗洗耳朵感觉特别好。”  
声波大概有五分钟没说话。  
“你怎么还在这儿？”他瞥了擎天柱一眼。“轮子村村支书都不用充电的？”  
“我听音乐。”  
声波瞅着他。  
“真的，你选的音乐好听。”  
音乐咔哒一下就停了，声波站起来往回走，慢慢悠悠的下山了。  
“你干嘛去？”  
“回家充电。”  
“哦……走路小心点啊，天太黑了。”  
声波有点生气，他刚刚是小跑回去的，不是走回去的。  
擎天柱觉得轻柔的古典音乐让他被《常回家看看》摧残的音频接收器舒服很多，声波音乐品味意外的不错。然后他就看见声波一脚绊在树根上，顺着小山坡咕噜噜滚下去了。  
“妈呀！声波！”

轰隆隆被吵醒的时候心情不太好，睁眼一看声波不在家，可能还在加班算账，而大门口不知道是谁在咣咣砸门。  
“谁呀？”  
“擎天柱。”  
——嚯现在骗子越来越高级了。  
“你要是擎天柱我就是威震天。”轰隆隆扭头往回走。  
“我真是擎天柱！”门外还在咣咣砸门。  
“谁呀？”迷乱也被吵醒了。“大晚上的谁敲门，声波呢？”  
“声波在我这儿！”擎天柱架着一路滚下去摔在山坡下面现在下线了的声波锲而不舍的砸着声波家的大门。“快开门孩子们！”  
十几秒后门开了，擎天柱松了口气。声波家孩子挺懂事的，知道不能给陌生人开门，不过还是要更小心才——  
“机器狗咬他！”  
接着三道黑影冲了出来，按着擎天柱就是一顿咬。

擎天柱是第二天早上六点才回到轮子村的，他今天没有上班，直接躺进了村诊所。  
“你干啥去了。”救护车一脸担忧。“大晚上的跟谁打架去了。”  
“我从山上滚下来了。”  
“可你这个一看就是牙——”  
“真的，救护车，相信我。”  
救护车撇撇嘴。“行吧，我不多问。”他开始给擎天柱修理身上细小但不少的伤口。“你也是个成年机了，办事有点数。”  
擎天柱觉得他可能误会了什么。然而等到下午虎子村宣传委员兼出纳员拖家带口登门道歉并感谢他还送了自己做的能量露的时候，他看着救护车的表情，觉得可能说不清这个事了。  
“自己做的能量露啊。”救护车斜眼看着他。“自己做的啊。”  
“我就是晚上送他回家，他从山上摔下来了。”  
“大哥其实你看上人家声波不算什么，他能干还聪明，虽然看不见他长啥样，不过你不也戴着口罩。大晚上约会也挺浪漫的——”  
“补天士。”擎天柱把新买的杯子放在桌上，每一个字都是重音。  
“我这就走大哥再见。”  
最重要的补天士和通天晓的事儿他还没想通。擎天柱拧开盛能量露的罐子，往杯子里倒了点——挺新鲜的，比低纯好喝，比背离掺了水的低纯好喝多了。


	4. Chapter 4

虎子村是采矿大村，能量矿充足，所以搞了集体食堂，并配备了大型号的能量提取器，每天都提供工作午餐。他们的出纳员兼宣传委员声波顺便兼职集体食堂厨师，还负责配送饭盒。这么多年过去每个人都习惯了，食堂一切都是声波独自打理，而唯一能称得上帮得上忙的，可能只有每天拉能量矿来的大火车。所以在擎天柱从录音机那里听说了声波平时都做什么工作后，对威震天更加有看法了。  
“他这是压榨！”  
“都说了是因为虎子村文化人不多导致的了。”阿尔茜坐在那里看文汇报，头都没抬。“你已经感叹一上午了，擎天柱，你是想把他挖过来给我们也搞个集体食堂？”  
“这个提议很不错。”  
“我不觉得矿物花好吃，而且我以为你知道它们是经济作物。还有你的考虑一下我们的财政问题，我们吃饭可不像虎子村那样直接从矿场就拉到食堂了，我们要从外面买的。”阿尔茜抬起头。“我们都认识这么久了，柱子，你说实话，左一口声波右一口声波的，你是不是看上人家了。”  
擎天柱没吭声，阿尔茜摇摇头继续看报纸去了。  
“他是挺能干的，我们都知道。”过了一会儿她说到。“可是你也知道他的本事，因为这个两个村都很少有人喜欢他。你还记得那年他散播虚假情报害得我们的矿物花价格跌了四成，还差点没评上先进村。”  
“我记得，他还搞了个大喇叭带着孩子在村口车站循环播放威震天诗选，而且威震天还指派闹翻天掩护他打游击，我们根本抓不住他。”  
“还有前几年带着闹翻天——还有谁来着，就红蜘蛛那俩弟弟——哦惊天雷，大半夜里跑来搞破坏，我们损失了将近一半的矿物花产量。”阿尔茜似乎发出了一声笑，也有可能是在清理她的发声器，更有可能是借着清理发声器嘲笑了他一声。“擎天柱啊，你说你看上谁不好，我知道他们村的小飞机是一个个都挺好看的，你怎么就看上他了。”  
“瞎说。”擎天柱反驳的一本正经。  
“得了吧你，能量露都喝上了，你俩没点关系我才不信。”阿尔茜看完了报纸，把报纸仔细叠起来，等凑足了一个季度的卖给千斤顶。“说吧，人家是不是过几天直接给你送能量蜜给你冲水喝？”  
“都说了没有了。”擎天柱一再强调。“声波那天晚上摔了一跤下线了，我把他送回家，结果他家孩子以为我是骗子把我揍了一顿，他是来感谢和道歉的。”  
“你不会是大晚上的扛着人家下线的家长敲人家门跟虎子村小孩说你是擎天柱吧？”阿尔茜斜眼看着他。  
“对啊。”  
“那不打你打谁，我听着都跟骗子似的。”她把头扭了回去。“你这事办的我都觉得你缺芯眼，你说你平常多鸡贼——不是，多聪明，怎么这会儿那么让机着急。”  
擎天柱陷入了沉思，他没考虑阿尔茜的话，而是真的考虑起了集体食堂的问题。说实话轮子村人均收入比虎子村高不少，想搞起集体食堂是没问题，但是最优的采购渠道就是从虎子村进货，而用车轴想都知道威震天肯定不愿意，说不定还会坐地起价——你有本事到城里的市场买去啊，拉那么多能量矿回来，城里的价格再加上多花的油钱和威震天开的价不会差多少，到时候威震天依然坐地吸土，轮子村还丢了面子。  
“不过我说句实话。”阿尔茜用手指沾了点擎天柱杯子里的能量露尝了尝。“倒是挺好吃的，虎子村有矿能做新鲜的还是不一样。”她抬起头。“要我说你和威震天怄气这么多年了也该缓和缓和了，你要不要考虑一下？”  
“考虑什么？”  
“缓和缓和和虎子村关系。”  
“那不行，在威震天洗心革面以前我才不原谅他。”  
“你俩四百万年前就分手了。”阿尔茜尖锐的指出。“这和你原不原谅他没关系。”  
“怎么没关系，关系大着呢。”  
“……你今天是不是CPU出问题了。”阿尔茜拍拍擎天柱的脑袋。“你今天咋回事，你不想跟声波处了？”  
擎天柱的光学镜都瞪圆了，他刚刚一直以为阿尔茜说的是集体食堂的事情。  
“你说的是声波？”  
“不然呢？你以为我还在和你谈集体食堂的事？”她看着擎天柱点了点头。“哎哟你可真是急死我算了，你们男机怎么都一个个跟石头一样蠢。”  
“阿尔茜，话不能这么说，你看感知器就很聪明。”  
“所以人家能从锻金实验室带回来个对象，你呢？不就是看上威震天的宣传委员了吗，让你考虑缓和关系而已，就这么难开口？”  
擎天柱沉默片刻终于憋出今天最重要的一句话：“阿尔茜，我真的和声波一点关系没有。”  
“行吧，老娘不干了。”阿尔茜收拾东西出去了，把报纸留了下来。“你就单着吧。”  
擎天柱把文汇报拉过来自己看，一边喝能量露一边看，没多久一瓶就喝完了。村支书掂量了一下，抬腿去了背离的小卖部。  
“怎么样？”背离给他尝了尝自己卖的能量露。  
“……背离，你是不是兑水了，尝起来有些淡。”  
第二天小卖部没开门，据说背离正被要求整改，因为他往能量露里兑水了。

感知器是轮子村最聪明的机，这一点村里所有机都同意。他前端时间去锻金实验室工作了一阵子，回来的时候带了个机，青白色的，拎着一只手提箱，没给村里乐死——小诸葛是个飞机，要知道轮子村总被虎子村笑话没有飞机，不会飞只会跑。虽然宇宙飞船对此表示抗议，不过他个头有点小，没人听得到。  
“小诸葛是个天才。”横炮去打听消息的时候感知器是这么回答他的。“但是你记着千万别进他的实验室——最好也别进我的。”  
这不挺好的吗，是个飞机还挺天才的。  
“他是你对象吗？”  
“你那么小岁数怎么老想着谈恋爱。”感知器一巴掌拍在横炮后脑勺上。  
“教授你就说是不是呗。”  
“少听点八卦。”  
没得到准确消息的横炮溜达溜达回去了，琢磨怎么跟自家兄弟谈谈这八卦。结果当天晚上感知器家就炸了。擎天柱大半夜带着铁皮消防车和头顶快爆出火花的红色警报冲进感知器家里的时候，教授正一脸懵逼坐在自己的充电床上，看着倒了的西墙和飞出去的半个屋顶摸着脑袋。铁皮转了两圈，推开隔壁的门，发现应该是这个屋炸了，墙面黢黑一片狼藉，小诸葛挂在天花板上，整个机都炸黑了。  
“我可以解释。”看起来他倒是没什么事，不过也似乎是罪魁祸首。“我想到了一个非常棒的点子，这只是个小意外——”  
又有一个不知道是什么东西的小玩意儿迟到的爆炸了。  
“……真的是一个好点子。”  
“铁皮，铁皮快去叫老救！红色警报开始痉挛了！”  
这简直是红色警报今年最可怕的一个晚上。  
这时候擎天柱终于问了句：“他是哪方面的天才？”  
“各个方面。”感知器从充电床上下来，尝试把吊在半个房顶上蹬腿的小诸葛放下来。“虽然大部分都会爆炸而且很危险。”  
后来红色警报要把小诸葛隔离打包塞到村外五十里外的要求没有实现，尽管小诸葛从此被要求在感知器的看管下进行任何有按钮和扳机的实验，但他还是低落了好久。  
“他是个恐怖分子！这太危险了！”  
“你这么说教授的男朋友他会不高兴的。”飞毛腿坐在红色警报对面安慰他。“放心吧，教授保证好好看着他了。”  
“什么他是感知器男朋友？”红色警报抬起头。  
“横炮说的。”飞毛腿立刻回答。  
第二天红色警报又因为脑袋窜火花进了诊所，而感知器一觉醒来发现村里其他机看着他总是满脸笑意。  
“好事儿啊。”擎天柱在办公室背着手说。“有对象多好的事儿啊。”  
“那大哥我和老通——”  
“回你办公室去。”  
“哦。”


End file.
